2014 Gasprin 400
The 2014 Gasprin 400 at Nightdona International Speedway is known for a big one on lap number 9 in which Rev Roadages makes contact with Markus Krankzler causing Rev to spin and Markus to go airborne and land on his roof sliding and then flipping twice while Murray Clutchburn, Buck Bearingly, Phil Tankson, Dirkson D'agostino and CAL WEATHERS! among other cars were involved. A total of 14 cars were involved out of which Krankzler took the most damage having slid on his roof as well as flipped twice before landing on his wheels. Brick Yardley wins with Bobby Swift 2nd and Mcqueen 3rd. Transcript Big One and Krankzler's Flip Bob: OH NO! REV MAKES CONTACT WITH MARKUS! MARKUS IS AIRBRONE! BUCK, PHIL, DIRKSON, MURRAY CLUTCHBURN AND CAL FREAKING WEATHERS INVOLVED! (After the wreck) Cal: NO! I (Seal Bark) CRASHED! Jack: Did I hear a Seal Bark? BARK BARK BARK! Cal: NOT THE GASK ITS THEME SONG! NOOO! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! ITS ALWAYS GOOD TO BE AROUND WHEN GASK ITS IS AROUND! GASK ITS THE BEST THING EVER TO EXIST AND YOU KNOW IT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Cal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Murray: Calm down Cal. Buck: What are the chances of getting Jack and Rex involved in the big one which again involves Cal Weathers. Either way Markus you don't look fine. Markus: Where am I WHO ARE YOU GUYS! YOU OVER THERE LOOK LIKE RYAN SHIELDS, AND YOU WAY BACK THERE LOOK LIKE- What was that guys name again? Oh I will never remember him! BUT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GOD! Buck: Actually I am Buck Bearingly and that guy is Cal Weathers. You need doctor NOW! Krankzler's Memory test Doctor: So seems like you lost some memory. You have to guess these seven racers. Who is this? Markus: Ryan Shields. Doctor: CLOSE! But that's his successor Buck Bearingly, involved in the crash. Now this? Markus: REX REVLER GASK ITS GUY! Doctor: CORRECT! This one? Markus: Uh what was his name, UGH! Oh wait it was RUBY EASY OAKS! THAT'S THE GUYS NAME! RUBY EASY OAKS! Doctor: It's Cal Weathers... Next? Markus: Brian Spark? Doctor: Dirkson D'agostino. Next? Markus: BOBBY FREAKING SWIFT OH YEAH! Doctor: You got that RIGHT! Next one? Markus: Parker Brakeston Doctor: That's Jack Depost. Markus: BUT JACK IS A SEAL YOU GUYS! Doctor: Final one is someone you SHOULD be knowing. Markus: It's, It's. IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! Doctor: YES! 3 out of 7 is not very good but you know some. Results 1. Brick Yardley - 200 laps 2. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 3. Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps 4. Dud Throttleman - 200 laps 5. Carl Clutchen - 200 laps 6. Reb Meeker - 200 laps 7. Parker Brakeston - 200 laps 8. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 9. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 10. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 11. T.G Castlenut - 200 laps 12. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 13. Brian Spark - 200 laps 14. Jimmy Cables - 200 laps 15. Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps 16. Terry Kargas - 200 laps 17. Dino Draftsky - 200 laps 18. Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps 19. Floyd Mulvhill - 151 laps(engine) 20. Lane Locke - 122 laps(crash into wall) 21. Darren Leadfoot - 9 laps(crash) 22. Buck Bearingly - 9 laps(crash) 23. Rev Roadages - 9 laps(crash) 24. Markus Krankzler - 9 laps(bad crash) 25. Dirkson D'agostino - 9 laps(crash) 26. Jack Depost - 8 laps(crash) 27. Rex Revler - 8 laps(crash) 28. Cal Weathers - 8 laps(crash) 29. Apple Racer - 8 laps(crash) 20. Murray Clutchburn - 8 laps(crash) 31. Speedy Comet - 8 laps(crash) 32. Chip Gearings - 8 laps(crash) 33. Phil Tankson - 8 laps(crash) 34. Bruce Miller - 8 laps(crash) 35. Rev N Go Racer - 0 laps(spins out and crash)